Pamiętnik Wacławy/Tom II/XXVIII
}} Odeszłam. Przykre ogarniało mię uczucie. Obraz tych dwojga ludzi, tych rozbitków, jak sami nazywali siebie, ich wyrzutów, ich pojednania i ich miłości, raził mi oczy jak jaskrawe światło czerwonej błyskawicy, niknącej na tle nagromadzonych chmur czarnych. Jakże innym i niepodobnym do tego obrazu było to uczucie, które w mej własnej niosłam piersi! Jaśniało ono przede mną jak czyste, łagodne, nie oślepiające wzrok, ale zachwycające światło wschodzącego słońca. Nie było na nim ani jednej chmurki złych wspomnień, ani jednej plamki, która by jego nieskazitelną jasność zaćmiewała, ale przerzynał je pas różany powstającej jutrzenki szczęścia. Światem naszym było wszystko, co prawdziwe, dobre, wielkie i piękne; w tym świecie on i ja nie czuliśmy się rozbitkami, lecz owszem, ptakami o szeroko rozwiniętych skrzydłach, wędrowcami, śmiało stawiającymi stopy na ukochanym i gościnnym gruncie. Jakże biedni byli ci ludzie, którzy tam w mrocznym pokoju, podmuchem przenikającego wichru owiani, łączyli usta swe, na których nie ostygły jeszcze wyrazy skarg i złorzeczeń! W tej chwili uroczystej, w której jego i moje usta połączą się pocałunkiem pierwszym, obie dusze nasze razem i wspólnie podniosą się szerokim tchnieniem wiekuistego błogosławieństwa! Szłam z wolna, w myślach pogrążona, a im dalej za sobą pozostawiałam tę jaskrawą błyskawicę nieszczęśliwej miłości dwojga nieszczęśliwych ludzi, tym łagodniejszym i czystszym światłem jaśniało przede mną własne niebo moje. Jeszcze kilka postąpiłam kroków i wzrok mój upadł na twarz ukochaną. Stał we framudze okna i czekał na mnie. Gdy zobaczył mię, oczy mu zajaśniały, uśmiech okolił usta, w milczeniu dłoń otwartą wyciągnął ku mnie. Zbliżyłam się i rękę moją złożyłam w tej dłoni bez chwili wahania się, z ufnością bez granic, z miłością nieopisaną. Przyciągnął mię do siebie i głęboko spojrzał w moje oczy. Nie wiem, nie pamiętam, jak długo staliśmy tak przy sobie patrząc na siebie. — Najdroższa moja! — wymówił. O, jakże wielkie znaczenie wyraz ten posiadał w ustach tego człowieka, dla którego drogim było wszystko, co piękne i wielkie! — O! jakże cię kocham! — wyrzekł raz jeszcze. Gdy to wymawiał, zdawało mi się, że z ust jego wypłynął płomień gorący i światły, oblał mię całą i przemknął na wskroś tak, że myśleć mogłam, iż w owej chwili dusza jego spłynęła we mnie. — O! jakże cię kocham! — powtórzyłam za nim, a wymawiając to nie spuściłam oczu i głos mój nie zadrżał. I nie trzeba nam było przysiąg i przyrzeczeń, bo w wyrazie tym zjednoczyliśmy się już na zawsze. Położył rękę moją na swoim ramieniu i tak szliśmy razem patrząc ciągle na siebie i stąpając po smudze słonecznych promieni, które wniknęły przez szyby i słały się nam pod stopy niby ślubny kobierzec... Matka moja sama jedna siedziała w wielkim salonie niecierpliwie znać mnie wyglądając, bo z natężeniem na drzwi patrzyła. Nie wiem, czy odgadła wszystko z wyrazu twarzy naszych, czy wprzódy już przewidywała to, co się stać miało, ale ujrzawszy nas wchodzących, podniosła się, krzyknęła lekko i wyciągnęła ku nam ramiona. Nie rozłączając się stanęliśmy przed nią. — Matko moja! — rzekłam — oto mój narzeczony! W kilka minut potem opuściliśmy Rodów, a wieczorem dnia tego pisałam do ojca mego następne słowa: ''Przybywaj co prędzej, kochany ojcze! Matka moja wzywa cię i niecierpliwie oczekuje chwili, w której połączycie się na nowo i wzajemnie przebaczycie sobie przeszłość. Oprócz tego czeka cię tu jeszcze, ojcze najlepszy, niespodzianka. Aby zaś była ona dla ciebie zupełną niespodzianką, nic ci więcej nie napiszę, jak tylko, że jestem najszczęśliwszą ze wszystkich na świecie istot i narzeczonych. '' Category:Pamiętnik Wacławy